realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Spider
Crystal Spider Medium Elemental (Earth) Hit Dice: 4d8+2 (11 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), climb 50 ft. Armor Class: 16 (+3 Dex, +3 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+3 Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d3 plus crystallization) Full Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d3 plus crystallization) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Crystallization, web Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits Saves: Fort +8, Ref +4, Will +1 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 17, Con 19, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Climb +12, Listen +2, Spot +9 Feats: Ability Focus (crystallization), Alertness Environment: Elemental Plane of Earth Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: No coins; standard goods (gems only); no items Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 5-7 HD (Medium); 8-12 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - This man-sized arachnid seems to be sculpted from glass or crystal. It skates swiftly across its glowing, crystalline web. Crystal spiders are actually elementals, not true arachnids. They covet transparent gems, bundling these treasures in webbing in the center of their larger webs. A crystal spider is 8 feet in diameter and weighs 600 pounds. Crystal spiders speak Terran. A crystal spider can be summoned with a summon monster VI or summon nature's ally V spell. COMBAT Crystal spiders feed on the crystallized remains of living creatures, so their tactics are simple: bite as many potential prey as possible, and allow their crystallization to go to work. Crystallization (Su): On a successful bite attack, the crystal spider injects its powerful venom. The victim must succeed on a DC 18 Fortitude save or be slowed (as the spell) for five rounds. On the sixth round, the victim is paralyzed and its throat crystallizes, preventing the use of speech, verbal components, and command words. Three minutes later, the character is completely crystallized (treat as petrified). Once crystallized, a victim may only be revived by resurrection, true resurrection, miracle, wish, or greater restoration. Limited wish also revives a crystallized victim, but the victim must make a new Fortitude save each week or begin the crystallization process anew. The crystallization process can be slowed or halted before petrification by any of the spells listed above or delay poison, neutralize poison, or stone to flesh. The save DC is Constitution-based. Creatures with immunity to poison are unaffected, and creatures resistant to poison receive their normal bonus on their saving throws. Web (Ex): A crystal spider can throw a web eight times per day. This is similar to an attack with a net but has a maximum range of 50 feet, with a range increment of 10 feet, and is effective against targets of up to Medium size. The web anchors the target in place, allowing no movement. An entangled creature can escape with a DC 16 Escape Artist check or burst the web with a DC 20 Strength check. The check DCs are Constitution-based, and the Strength check DC includes a +4 racial bonus. The web has 6 hit points, hardness 0, and takes double damage from fire. Crystal spiders can create sheets of sticky webbing from 5 to 60 feet square. They usually position these to snare flying creatures but can also try to trap prey on the ground. Approaching creatures must succeed on a DC 20 Spot check to notice a web, or they stumble into it and become trapped as though by a successful web attack. Attempts to escape or burst the webbing receive a +5 bonus if the trapped creature has something to walk on or grab while pulling free. Each 5-foot-square section has 6 hit points, hardness 0, and takes double damage from fire. A crystal spider can move across its own sheet web at its climb speed and can determine the exact location of any creature touching the web. Skills: Crystal spiders have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. A crystal spider can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Crystal spiders use either their Strength or Dexterity modifier for Climb checks, whichever is higher. Originally appeared in Polyhedron Magazine #116 (1996). Category:Elemental creatures